


Shoop Shoop

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: xxdaimonxx asked: "for the pairings prompt! blacksand with KISS or CUTE, you choose!"(A good song for this, I think.) [Link to Betty Everett - Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)]
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Shoop Shoop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/11/2016.

“So, that’s what humans have been doing all this time?” Pitch asked, his face still very close to Sandy’s. “It’s…well, it’s hardly anything at all, is it?” He licked his lips.

Sandy tilted his head. _Well, we’ve never done it before. And we generally see people doing it a lot. Maybe we just need more practice._

“But—but why?” Pitch said nervously. “Maybe kissing just isn’t something that beings like us _do_. I mean, if it feels that odd and awkward to humans at first, they wouldn’t keep doing it all the time.”

 _Humans don’t make sense like that_ , Sandy pointed out. _Anyway, I want to try again. Maybe the problem is that we’re not relaxed._

“Maybe,” Pitch said. “All right, let’s get comfortable.”

 _You still don’t look comfortable._ Sandy sat very close to Pitch on a large pillow of dreamsand that Sandy had made to rest in the middle of a starlit meadow.

“Maybe it’s because I know this isn’t going to be any better,” said Pitch. “You’ll be focusing on keeping this pillow fluffed—this pillow, by the way, that gives you all the power here.”

Sandy shrugged and the dreamsand dispersed, setting them down on the soft grass. _Is this better?_

“Well,” said Pitch, “it’s certainly more human.”

Sandy smiled. _But it’s not going to make us human._ He reached over and touched Pitch’s cheek. _If you like something I do, tell me._

Pitch frowned and nodded seriously. Sandy’s smile grew a little bit wider before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Pitch’s.

Pitch didn’t know how his lips seemed to Sandy. He hoped they were all right, because Sandy’s were…were very nice, and he knew they were nothing like his. He closed his eyes, because humans did that when they were kissing, and tried to focus on Sandy’s mouth, what Sandy was doing—he had to be able to tell Sandy if he liked it or not, he had to—ah. Sandy’s lips were very soft, very warm. Sandy gave him one little kiss after another, and before he could think about it too much, Pitch found himself kissing back, his lips playing against Sandy’s, softly grasping at them to keep them close, keep them coming back to his.

Strangely—for why should this particular skin contact cause such a reaction?—Pitch found himself relaxing more and more as he and Sandy kissed. It didn’t matter that they had fought in the past. Everything was all right now. They had always been the ones for each other, always counterparts, always fitting perfectly together….Pitch hoped his nose wasn’t proving itself an inconvenience for Sandy, but didn’t want to stop kissing to ask. He felt warm all over, and oddly safe, though this was probably the most vulnerable he’d been to Sandy in eons.

Sandy moved one of his hands to cup Pitch’s jaw, and as he went on kissing him, he moved it further and further back until he had dug his fingers into Pitch’s hair and started lightly scratching his scalp. Pitch shivered, and sighed, and when he kissed Sandy again he could feel him smiling.

Pitch simply couldn’t let Sandy get the better of him in this. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Sandy in an embrace, then pulled him on top of him. A flicker of brightness in the corner of his eye was no doubt an expression of surprise, but Sandy made no move to change their positions. Instead, Sandy placed his little hands to either side of Pitch’s face and kissed him more firmly than before. He sucked on Pitch’s bottom lip; his tongue brushed against the seam of Pitch’s lips. Pitch parted his lips in surprise and Sandy actually pressed his tongue inside Pitch’s mouth, and that shouldn’t be so strange they had seen humans do that many times, but why, and Sandy’s tongue was slick, and even warmer than his lips had been, and Sandy was as gentle with this as he had been with anything, Sandy was being so gentle with him, and Sandy wanted to taste him, and, and, it suddenly didn’t seem to matter that they were making all these little, wet, ridiculous human sounds with their mouths.

Sandy was tasting him, and he was tasting Sandy.

Pitch couldn’t say exactly how it happened, but soon enough there was a switch, and his tongue was in Sandy’s mouth, Sandy eagerly accepting him, and to think that Sandy would do that at all, would want anything like that at all—!

Pitch held Sandy tighter. He felt too hot, now, but if cooling down meant moving away from Sandy he couldn’t care less about that. Sandy wanted him, Sandy didn’t mind that Pitch wanted him back, and this was better than any dream, would Sandy help him dream about this when they were apart? But did they ever have to be apart? Pitch was the Boogeyman, but, surely, if they had managed moments like this, they could manage more and still be who they were.

Pitch didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to indulge in all the new sensations, in Sandy’s mouth, in Sandy, in Sandy, in Sandy.

No doubt because he wasn’t really thinking, it seemed like a very good idea to take Sandy’s bottom lip between his own and lightly bite its sweet softness. As soon as Pitch realized what he was doing, he stopped and pulled back as far as he could, which wasn’t very far at all, given that the ground was immediately in the way. He swallowed nervously as loosely-formed symbols of surprise appeared over Sandy’s head. Luckily, Sandy didn’t appear to be alarmed at all. He blinked slowly at Pitch, his eyes dark in the dim moonlight.

_Where’d you learn that?_

“So it is something mortals do?”

Sandy laughed, and Pitch marveled that he could feel it. _Some of them._ He took pity on Pitch’s alarm and gently touched his face. _I didn’t know what it would be like. I didn’t know I would think it would be something very good to happen now and then._ He looked away. _Very, very good._

Pitch didn’t know what to say to this. He was, of course, relived that Sandy didn’t see him as some kind of savage, but, well, he was already feeling rather overwhelmed right now. He didn’t know if he could muster the concentration to make his form into something suitable for anything other than kissing. He didn’t know if he wanted to do anything else. He didn’t know if thinking that something else might be about to happen meant that he wanted it to. He didn’t know if he was ready for anything else.

Sandy looked back at him with a little smile. _So this is what it takes to finally get you speechless—wait, what’s wrong?_

“I wish I could just keep kissing you,” Pitch blurted, then grimaced. It was an oversimplification, but all too true.

 _Oh—oh, I see._ Sandy lightly stroked his face. _I didn’t mean to worry you. We’re not human. We don’t have to do anything else._ He grinned widely. _But you do understand why mortals kiss, now, right?_

“All too well,” Pitch said, with a self-conscious little laugh. “How on Earth—I mean, Sandy, you’ve always been my preferred company, and now I’ll always be wanting to kiss you whenever we meet…”

 _What’s the problem, there?_ Sandy leaned down again, making Pitch’s heart race.

“Because, how are we supposed to fight, now?” Pitch asked. “When I know that you know me better than anyone else on Earth and you’ve treated me so kindly, so gently, like you…like you loved me? And yet I have to act against you at times, we have to fight…I’m sure now that even in the worst situations, if your face was close to mine, I would be able to think of nothing but kissing you.”

Sandy nodded, and his smile was now a little sad. _Maybe we’ve gotten in a little over our heads, now. But what were we supposed to do? Not spend time with our cosmic opposite? I won’t be able to forget, either—how you’re holding me, how you were willing to go along with this odd idea, how much you seemed to want me—_

“Oh, Sandy,” Pitch breathed. “How can we be ourselves, after this?”

Sandy sighed and rested his head on Pitch’s chest, but only for a moment. When he raised his head, his expression was much brighter. _We can be ourselves because there’s nothing else we can be. Who can stop us? I can’t stop you, and you can’t stop me._

Pitch tilted his head to the side. “And I suppose no one could stop either of us when we wanted to reach each other, for whatever reason?”

_Exactly. I still think we’re in over our heads, though. But I also think things might work out all right._

“Well, I don’t want to argue that, right now.” Pitch smiled up at Sandy, widely enough to show his sharp teeth. “Right now, can you kiss me again?”

And Sandy did.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #what is a drabble?#we just don't know
> 
> phenyxsnest reblogged this from gretchensinister: #pitch and sandy not getting humans yes
> 
> airagorncharda reblogged this from tejoxys: #aaaaahhhhh #it't not often that i find fics just of delightful kissing and characters being themselves and nothing else #this is so great #and cute #kissing AND cute #immortals discovering new things is my jam
> 
> tejoxys reblogged this from gretchensinister: #o.o goodness I am very weak to all of this#thousands of years old and immortal and there's still so much they don't know#and it's not a bad thing; overwhelming and potentially difficult but not bad#idk how to phrase it but there's something in this that means a lot to me#excellent descriptions in here too - both physical and emotional#the dreamsand pillow cracked me up#cuties being cute
> 
> bowlingforgerbils reblogged this from gretchensinister: #this is sweet and precious #and good descriptions of kissing
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #good#very very good


End file.
